


Thunderclash & The Firebird

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Firebird, Flashbacks, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Gore, Myth AU, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Thunderclash looked down at the people he made, each one he made to be something special, and not mindless sheep to worship the Prime.Think of the myth Prometheus but with Thunderclash and Rodimus.





	Thunderclash & The Firebird

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of unfinished or undercooked fics and I found this one and it's not horrible, so here y'all go!
> 
> So I posted the wrong fic for this, well it's the right one but it's the rough draft (undercooked). Here's the final product! 
> 
> I also got my old Tumblr working, it's a bit messy but hit me up!  
> https://dildo-swaggins-t-baggins.tumblr.com/

The wind ripped through the valleys, the mountains tops, and his cliff. The cliff was isolated from the rest of the world, hidden by mist and clouds. His scream sounded like the howls of wolves or the shrieking of birds. No one knew he was up there, not a human below even suspected that they were being watched.

Thunderclash smiled, watching the world below him grow and learn. Without that lovely fire of his, none of this would've happened. He only gazed up to the burning sun feeling the sting in his stomach and the bloody mess that dripped down to his toes. “I don’t regret it.” He smiled as crimson liquid dripped out of his mouth, thinking of the flaming beauty he once sought and the world that tiny flame had built.

 

Thunderclash held his breath, peering over the ledge and into the workshop of Prime, chewing his lip as he heard the praises of his creations below. Humanity was young, far too young to be mindless animals, he made them to become so much more. They weren’t reproducing or framing, or building they’re own worlds, instead, they looked to Prime for everything. 

That was not for his creations. If Prime wished to tear him limb from limb for this act of treason so be it. Thus he crawled up the mountain, all while cutting his hands and knees on the way up and finally looking into the workshop to find something he’d never seen before. Thunderclash was one of the last titans, he saw that the war was going to be a loss and joined Prime’s army. It was that very foresight that convinced him that he needed to climb up to where Prime himself lived, and to find the fire. He was told that the fire was inspiration and knowledge, the perfect push for his creations. 

The workshop was marble, the floor was covered in layers upon layers of soot. The walls were engraved with gold and jewels. In the middle was this… man, this handsome man who was on fire. Red hair, freckles, and burning blue eyes.

Thunderclash gasped, this was it, he was the fire of knowledge and inspiration, the catalyst for mankind? He leaned too far in and slipped, falling through the window and landing face first. “Ugh!” He groaned sitting up and shaking his head only to see the man stood over him, holding a tiny dagger to Thunderclash’s throat.

“Who are you?” He growled those burning eyes burned his heart.

He held his breath. “Thunderclash, one of the last Titans. I will not harm you.”

The man backed up, a chain rattled as he moved, the flames around him started to fade and shrink. “Then why are you here?”

Thunderclash stood, looking down to see that his own clothes blackened by the fire. “I’ve come to ask something of you.”

He sneered, still holding the tiny dagger. “You have a few minutes before I call for Prime.”

Thunderclash got to one knee lowering his head. “Down there, you can hear them? The people, humans, they’re stuck worshiping Prime. I ask that you join them, walk amongst them, give them your knowledge, your inspiration, I’m begging you to give my creations your fire!” He grabbed the burning hands in his own, hissing as they cooked his flesh, tears building under his eyelids. “Please.”

The hands slipped out of his, he hugged himself looking down at the heavy chain that kept him there. “And...I would be free? I would see the world?”

“Yes.” He looked up, meeting the burning eyes. “You can burn it to the ground for all I care, all I ask is that you give them the choice, to cook food with you, provide shelter, or forge weapons and burn villages. Please let them live.” 

The man stared down at him, then his chain, grabbing the chain clamps and dragging them over to Thunderclash, tossing them down. “Free me and I’ll willingly go with you. I’ll guide the humans.” He offered the tiny dagger.

He smiled up at the handsome man, never taking the dagger instead he wrapped the chain up his forearms. “Please back up,” He said to the burning man, yanking the chain with all this strength, it snapped in two, he took the end attached to the man’s foot, wrapping it around himself. “There we are, climb on my back and we’ll escape.”

“I will burn you.” He said staying away from Thunderclash.

“I will be fine, your black footprints will lead them to us, besides I would be remiss to have your cut your feet in our escape.” He yanked the chain off of the man’s ankle.

The man sighed shaking his firey head. “Very well.” He climbed up Thunderclash’ back, wrapping his arms around the thicker neck. “Rodimus, that’s my name, thank you…”

“Thunderclash.” He said, hissing as the fire burned through his clothes and turned his skin into a dark blotch. He grits his teeth as he tied the chain around his waist and Rodimus’. Looking over to see those burning blue eyes. “Shall we?”

Thunderclash stepped out of the workshop, passing a group of guards before spotting the stairs down to Earth, to the humans. He hissed as his flesh was burned, rushing down the stairs, each step flung them farther from the world of the Gods. Going faster and faster. Rodimus giggled in his ear, never before had the flame felt this free.

“Faster.” He whispered his fingernails burning through Thunderclash’s shirt and into his chest.

He felt the sting of the fire, yet pushed himself further down, grinning like a love-struck fool, and he was.

A horn was sounded far above them the world above exploded into madness, Prime called to his warriors telling them to find the fire. Rodimus gasped clutching to him with nothing but fear. Thunderclash could see it now Earth, the humans, his goal was so close. Pushing himself down the stairs as he heard footsteps behind him and enraged screams. 

He untied the chain at the last few steps, finally reaching the human world. “Run Rodimus!”

Rodimus stumbled off of him, yet he didn’t touch the ground, instead, he burst into a ball of flames, then into smoke. The firey devil was gone.

Thunderclash was tackled to the ground, stareing at the cloud of smoke gasping. “Rodimus?”

 

That smile faded as the sunset, that fire was gone, he killed it the fire, Rodimus died by his hand. He felt the wound heal, a slight tingle in his stomach, his liver was back now. The night sky gave him relief from the scorching sun. It wouldn’t be long now, the mind-numbing cold would drive him to madness. Thunderclash pulled his knees up, shivering, those clouds looked like they were going to rain.

Rodimus didn’t die in vain, he did what he was supposed to, he gave humanity the drive, the knowledge gave them fire. He sighed, shaking his head. He thought about that fire, Rodimus, what he wanted to know about the man, who he was, who he wasn’t, what his interests were. He laughed at it, it was sad that he would endure his liver being ripped out each morning, but it was worth it to see such a flame.

That storm will be in soon.

He looked up at the clear sky, hearing the humans below cheer at a play. Watching a tiny flickering star above him, a tiny fire. Thunderclash watched as it burned and burned, cutting through all the darkness. Watched it grow and get bigger and bigger, it was then that he realized that it was getting closer. It flew with this unknown fierce grace, it was a bird, a phoenix burning bright into the night, hovering just over the treetops. It flew with such raw power as it ducked down and up, breaking the clouds, and burning through the trees. The phoenix flew up the mountain, only stopping to grab a large rock, flinging itself up the cliff side. Thunderclash gasped as the Phoenix just flew by him, landing on the rock above him, setting the rock above Thunderclash. 

“Hi, you’re the new bird? Someone, to cook me at night?” He said looking up at the burning tail that stuck out from the cliff face. “Like your liver cooked?”

The tail slipped over the rock, he sighed looking down at the valley watching the people below. Only to look up as laughing could be heard, then he felt a slight jerk in his chains, looking up to see a light above him. “How on Earth do I break these chains?” Someone grumbled above him.

“Huh?” Thunderclash glanced up. “Who are you?” Cruse theses chains, if only he could climb up and see where that voice came from.

“Ah maybe?” He heard a snap, then more light and a faint crackling sounded above him. “Might want to hold on Thunderclash.”

“What?” He didn’t have time to question how the man knew his name as the chain broke above him, he screamed, grabbing onto the rocks under him, feeling them cut into his flesh.

A head poked out from the cliff face, a redhead with burning blue eyes, he threw an arm down offering his hand and help to Thunderclash. “About time I found you!” He snapped hauling Thunderclash up the cliff, the two of them collapsed on the top of the cliff.

“Uh, do I know you?” Thunderclash asked sitting up from the stranger.

He laughed shaking his head. “Oh, you know me,” He smiled, fluffy red hair and blue eyes that held Thunderclash still. “You saved me.” He winked, standing up and offering a hand to him. 

“You can’t be, I saw you burst into flames.” He said taking the hand.

“It’s me Thunderclash.” His smile only grew. “I can change forms and I flew as fast as I could. I found a human village and showed them how to make fire, and the next thing I knew they were writing and carving statues.”

Thunderclash hugged him, lifting him off the ground, his skin blistering. “I can’t thank you enough!” 

Rodimus wiggled in his grasp, his legs kicking at the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me comments!


End file.
